


A Knight's Meal

by thelastaprilfool



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, Food, M/M, mlm author, stahl week, stahl week 2021, stahlweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaprilfool/pseuds/thelastaprilfool
Summary: It's Stahl's birthday and his boyfriend Robin is going to cook him his favorite meals!
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sort | Stahl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	A Knight's Meal

Stahl rose from the bed as he smelled a tasty meal coming from the kitchen. Not even bothering to put on a shirt nor fix his hair, Stahl rushed to see what was cooking! Stahl saw Robin as he expertly flipped a blueberry pancake with ease. 

"Happy birthday, Stahl! I got your breakfast ready!"

Stahl smiled from ear to ear as he wiggled his butt and lept to his chair, looking up at his boyfriend to deliver his birthday breakfast. Robin kissed his cheek and put a stack of blueberry pancakes on Stahl's plate. Before Stahl could dig in, Robin scooped up a serving of pistachio ice cream on top.

"Heh, you are really treating me right, Robin. I already got a bit of a belly." Stahl playfully slaps his stomach before chomping down on his breakfast. Robin lovingly rubbed his boyfriend's belly and chuckled.

"Hope you are ready for more today; I am gonna spoil you, my knight."

Robin sat on his seat and ate his serving of blueberry pancakes and pistachio ice cream. Knowing the birthday boy very well, Robin made some more when they finished their first round. 

After three rounds, Stahl was utterly stuffed. "Thanks, babe. My favorite pancakes hit the spot."

Robin smiled and once again rubbed his boyfriend's belly. "Let's go sit outside for a bit.”

Moving towards their bookshelves, Robin grabbed a book and exited the front door.

Stahl yawned and stretched as he followed his boyfriend outside. Robin was seated on the front porch of their cabin sitting on a wooden patio swing. Lazily swinging back and forth as he read his tome, Stahl fixed his pillow and found the right moment to lay down. Snuggled together, Stahl rested his head on Robin’s shoulder and drifted to sleep.

Stahl woke up looking up at Robin, his head laying on his boyfriend’s lap. Met with a smile, Stahl felt warm all over. 

“The sun is going down. I’ll get started with dinner and dessert. Babe, can you and Oscar go get some wood for the fireplace?”

“Sure thing, Robin! We’ll get the job done in no time! I can’t wait to taste your cooking!” Stahl licked his lips as he got up to the stables. 

Down at the stables, Stahl and Robin’s trusty steeds rested. The brown and black horses neighed seeing Stahl approach. 

“Salem, do you mind if I take Oscar to gather some wood? I promise Robin will be here for you both tomorrow.”

Stahl fed both horses carrots and took one for himself as he rode Oscar deep into the woods. The summer wind ran through Stahl’s hair, confidently guiding Oscar to a grove of trees. Stahl picked up his hatchet and with several mighty blows took a red oak down.

Cutting up the pieces, Stahl loaded up Oscar with the last hour of daylight upon him. By the time he approached the cabin, twilight was ending. Yet, Stahl cared not. For a savory aroma emanated from their home.

“Honey, I’m home!” Stahl fed the fireplace the collected wood and lit the fireplace as drool filled his mouth eagerly anticipating his birthday meal.

Robin gracefully stirred pots, mashed potatoes, and set plates on the table in a purple whirlwind when Stahl approached. 

“You’re ready for the big reveal!” Robin lifted the lid of an iron skillet revealing a large roasted chicken making Stahl’s jaw drop.

“That smells delicious! Thank you, babe!” Stahl sat down dual-wielding fork and spoon.

“Only the best for the birthday boy!” Robin served the roasted chicken breast, mashed potato, tomato soup, and garlic bread in front of Stahl.

Stahl could barely contain himself but waited until Robin could serve himself and sit next to him. Digging in, Stahl cried tears of joy eating such delicious food made with love.

Licking his plate, Stahl was lost in utter ecstasy. 

“I hope you have room for dessert!” Robin took their plates away and gave a kiss to his boyfriend. Stahl’s cowlick seemed to straighten as he heard dessert. 

Robin returned with a beautiful fig cake decorated by open-faced figs covering the top of the cake. Robin sliced it up, and gave a piece to Stahl.

“I knew this was your favorite cake when you made it for the Shepherds. Everyone was so kind to me despite not knowing anything about my past. But you, you made me feel the most welcome. Feeding me all your favorite food trying to make me feel like I have a home. I love you, Stahl. I want to share many more birthdays with you.”

Stahl put his plate aside as he brought their faces together into a deep kiss. “I love you too, Robin. These past few months have been the happiest of my life. I wake up a happy man next to you.”  
Robin and Stahl ate their fig cake with gusto. Cleaning the dishes together made the job much easier and quicker, especially with the couple giving each other kisses and nudges.

The men retired to their bedroom to lay in each other’s arms finally sleeping happily on Stahl’s happiest birthday of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late for the first day of Stahl week but here it is! Hope you all enjoyed it! This is also for my friend, mexipika who adores Stahl so much. <3


End file.
